A vehicle in which wheel speed sensors for detecting the wheel speed of the individual wheels are installed is known from DE 10 2011 080 789 A1, which is incorporated by reference. These wheel speed sensors are active wheel speed sensors and transmit their measured data in the form of wheel speeds via a cable, as the transmission link, to an evaluation unit.